Christmas Angels
by Beautiful-Crying-Angel
Summary: Set 2 years after movie. Al is looking for the perfect Christmas present for his brother, when he stumbles upon a familiar face. AlxNina If you read please review.


**Title: **Christmas Angels

**Genre:**Christmas/Romance

**Pairing: **Al/Nina

**Summary:** It's Christmas Eve, and Al is trying to find the perfect gift for his beloved brother, when he meets a familiar brunette.

**Setting: **Two years after movie /America / Christmas / 1925; Al-15 years, Nina-14 years, Ed-20 years

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or anything relating to it.

**Author's Note:**This is my first FullMetal Alchemist fic. I know this pairing is not used a lot, but I wanted to give it a shot. And I know some people may not like that I moved Ed and Al to America, but because I leave in Canada I found it easier to relate and write. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy :-)

**Dedicated to my best friend Saris**

**And anyone else who loves FMA!**

* * *

A light snow drifted down gently, covering the world in a dazzling white blanket. Alphonse Elric stopped in front of a large pine tree, decorated with brilliant lights and colorful ornaments. Looking over it he remembered the day he and Edward had arrived in New York, and he remembered arriving in this world, two years ago, on a large flying contraption. Christmas, he recalled, had never existed in Amestris. It was at least one positive aspect of this place now called "home". 

Al continued his journey, carefully making his way through streams of last minute shoppers. It was amazing how many people left their shopping until the day before Christmas. Al sighed. He himself had already purchased gifts for everyone. Well...almost everyone. "What am I going to get for Nii-San?" he asked himself. When he and Ed had been only a year apart in age buying presents was easier, but now, with four and half years separating them, he just could not seem to get into his brother's head.

Peering into one window after another Al's disappointment grew. His quest seemed hopeless. The young boy had almost given up when there, in a large shop window, a gleam caught his eye. Pressing his hands to the glass pane he inspected the metal angel before him. Strangely it reminded him of Ed.

"That's it!" He cheered in triumph, racing into the shop, convinced this was absolutely perfect. A bell dinged softly as he entered. The store was small, and well-kept. It smelled of mint and evergreens, and the Christmas carols drifting pleasantly from a radio, made a cozy sort of atmosphere. A middle-aged man stood behind a counter, looking at him curiously. Al politely told him that he wished to buy the angel in the window. With little enthusiasm, the man retrieved the little treasure from its perch, and punched a couple of keys on a big, red cash register.

"That will be $1.25 **(1)** son," the clerk behind the counter said, looking at Al expectantly. The youth reached into his pocket, laying several coins down. Slowly the elder man counted, Al's anticipation getting the better of him. "There isn't enough here," he said, finally. "You're fifteen cents short, lad."

"But I haven't any more money," Al replied miserably, "and Ed would have loved it." He looked at the finely crafted figure, his heart breaking. It really would have made the most marvelous surprise.

Suddenly a slender hand reached to the counter, and laid down the money. "Here you go," a brunette girl smiled warmly, her facing bright. "And I'm sure Chuck wouldn't mind gift wrapping it for ya." The man's lips pulled into half a smile, as he grabbed a roll of glossy blue paper.

"Th- thank you, miss," Al blushed, glancing at her shyly. He looked over the newcomer, in surprise. With her brown hair swept loosely over her shoulders, her blue eyes dancing, and her smile –so pure and lovely- she appeared angelic, soft. Soft…like his mother. Al swallowed and examined her face carefully. It held such familiarity, he found, yet he failed to place it.

"What would we be with random acts of kindness? It was my pleasure."

"But still, thank-you, I could never express my appreciation enough." Chuck handed him the nicely wrapped parcel.

"Really," she said, touching his hand, "it was nothing." Al's blush darkened to a shade of red. Without warning, the feeling of thousands of fluttering butterfly wings entered his stomach, and his heart began to race.

"I-" he began, but stopped after noticing the time on a wooden clock. "If I don't hurry I'll be late!" Al moved to the door, pausing only a moment to look back with a grin and a wave. The tiny bell chimed as he parted, running as fast as he could towards the bus stop.

**FMA**

Al trudged slowly through the snow, staring at his feet. He could not believe he had missed the bus! Now how was he going to get home? He had no money for a cab, and even if he attempted walking, Al knew he would be lost in a matter of seconds. The Rockbell house was located on the other side of the city; he did not have the slightest idea how to get there.

A strong smell of cookies drifted to his nose from a nearby building. Al raised his head to observe the small dinner, a sign on the top reading, "Rose's Dinner."

"Maybe someone in there can help me," he concluded, pursuing both his appetite and curiosity in. There were few people seated in the booths. He figured most people were at home with loved ones. Al breathed a heavy sigh; he wished he was home with Ed and Winry.

"Don't I know you?" Al lifted his head only to stare into those familiar blue eyes.

"I…" he paused. "Yes, we met earlier today." The young girl's hair was pulled into two braids on either side of her head now, but there was no doubt that it was the kind stranger.

"That's right, I remember now," she smiled. "My name is Nina Tucker. Would you like to join me? Rose's pumpkin is the best around." Al's eyes widened in surprise, images of the Nina Tucker he remember flew through his mind a thousand a second. How could she be Nina? She was too old. It was impossible!

"I'm Alphonse Elric," he introduced himself, following Nina as she led him to a booth. "How old are you?" he asked, hoping he sounded casual.

"I'm not much younger than you," she guessed. "You're what? Sixteen?"

"Fifteen."

"I thought so. I'm fourteen years, myself." Now it made sense. The Nina Tucker in Amestris, had she lived, would be around that age. And now four years younger, Al was only a year older than her. Weird…

"What can I get you?" a blond-haired woman asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I don't have any money," he suddenly remembered, feeling rather foolish. He stood to leave.

"That's fine, I'm paying. Two pieces of pumpkin pie and two hot chocolates?" She left it as a question, incase Al wanted something else.

"That would be perfect." The waitress nodded, and scurried off. "I need help getting home," he told Nina. "I missed my bus, and there are no more until tomorrow morning." Nina checked her watch.

"My father is coming to pick me up in half an hour. I'm sure he wouldn't mind driving you home." There was something in her eyes, the way she looked at him, that made him blush.

"O-okay," he stammered, "Thank-you."

**FMA**

"A year ago, my older brother Edward and I came to America from Germany. It was here we met Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig. They design aircraft. She consented for us to study engineering under her. It has really been amazing. Shortly after that, we were able to find board in the home of Winry Rockbell and her grandmother Pinako," Al told his new friend, eating his last forkful of pie.

"Wow," Nina said, peering deep into her mug of cocoa. "I wish I had a brother or sister. Sometimes it gets lonely, just Daddy and me. Mom died when I was four, and now he's _always _working." Al didn't ask anything further about her mother, mostly because he was afraid. He prayed it hadn't been the Shou of this world that had killed her.

"I don't have a mother either," he said. Realizing, for the first time, how alike he and Nina were. For a time they were silent.

"You know," she said, "when I first saw you, in the store, you seemed so familiar." Nina looked straight through him, reading his heart. Al's heart raced. What was this warmth filling his body? He had never felt such a wonderful feeling before. "I could tell, just by looking at you, that you had a kind-heart." Al couldn't think of anything to say.

"Nina, I think-"

"Who's your friend, dear?" a new voice suddenly asked, from behind Al, causing him to jump.

"Daddy, this is Alphonse Elric. Al, this is my father, Shou Tucker." The tall man, in his brown trench coat, shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet, ya."

"He needs a drive home, Daddy. Can you?" Her smile drawing from ear to ear.

"Of course."

**FMA**

Within the next twenty minutes the Tucker's black Nash pulled up to the Rockbell Residence. Ed and Winry hurried out the door to greet Al.

"Where were you?" his brother demanded. "You had us worried sick!" Winry promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Be still, he's home now." Al smiled at Winry. It never ceased to amaze him how exact she was to _their _Winry. Pulling his single bag from the car, he thanked them for the drive home.

"Anytime Al," Nina smiled. "Remember, where would we be without a little kindness?" The younger Elric stole a quick glance at his brother. He couldn't quite place Ed's expression, but Al knew he recognized her.

"Merry Christmas," she wished him, with a laugh and a friendly wave as the car pulled onto the road.

"Merry Christmas, wingless angel," he spoke softly, waving until she was out of sight.

End

* * *

**(1)- $1.25 in 1925 would equal over $14 today.**

**Well, that didn't turn out how I had wished. I hope you enjoyed anyways. **

**Have a safe and merry Christmas.**

**B.C.A**


End file.
